vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return Of The Five
" GET HIM OVER THERE NOWWW!!! " Andrew looked over and saw that blood covered him entirely and that blood ran from his mouth slowly, what is happening to me. Andrew lifted a finger but it did not move and when he tried to raise his leg it snapped. He screamed like a girl in a scary movie , " AWwwwGRHHHH " , Andrew saw one of the doctors bring out a machete and brought it down on his leg. He stared at his deaceased leg in terror and winced as his growing pains increased dramatically. Andrew felt his arm wiggle and there stood Elena who was trying to rip of his arm. " E-e-el-ELENA STOP " She suddenly reached in to bite him. Andrew woke up and sat upright quickly, he looked around his room than heard a creak. Andrew reached over and opened his case. Inside was a 45. pistol and it was fully loaded, he got up and walked through the hallway slowly trying to mask his footsteps. He heard humming in his living room and walked in there, the figure walked around his living room before stopping. He must have surely known I was standing here. Andrew pulled the trigger and the bullet missed the target. " So....so.....closse " , The figure turned around and bared her fangs. Caroline. He suddenly jolted forward and with incredible speed knocked her over and landed on her. She smiled up at him and he stared no facial expression just a blank face. " What the hell are you doing in my house? " He stared quizzically at her and raised one eyebrow. " Why the hell are you missing targets right in front of you " She smiled and threw him off of her. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He needed to tell Caroline the truth....He grew to like her and wanted to replace the arrogant lockwood. He let go and felt a weird pain in his chest. " I need to feed.....After all it's been 2 weeks since I'd ben turned " , He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Samsung Galaxy 4. He dialed a number than quickly the person picked up. " Come over and NOW " He hanged up the phone and watched Caroline leave the house. A bright gleam caught his eye and a ring was on the table, a note next to it. ''Don't ask questions put it on or else you'll be baked beans. ''He put the ring on and walked into the sun, it felt good and sweet. He took it off and suddenly the sun turned into the devil, the blazing beams burned into his skin. " Ouch!! " He put it back on and waited for his breakfest. A car arrived and a female hopped out and ran up to him. " Long time no see " , He brought her in the house and let her eat for 2 hours before taking his shirt off and preparing to eat himself. ''I have to feed now or never. ''He grabbed her neck and bit into it with a ''crunch ''and continued to feed from her. " HELPPPPP MEEE AHHH--Grrgargghh " She began to choke on her own blood and Andrew was not stopping. Suddenly the girl went limp and he snapped her neck and let go of her body. " Yum " He wiped his mouth and got dressed ready to start his day. Steve Leonard's POV Steve dropped to the ground quickly and dodged Jeremy's punch. He went in for the kill and aimed for his right chestbone, Jeremy being more skilled just tossed him into the pile of tools. " Dam why does this have to be sooooo hard " Steve got up and charged this time jumping over Jeremy than landing next to him. He used the fake stake to cut his head off. " Nice now I think my sister instructed us to go see Mal-El " Steve shivered at the name of the werewolf who was said to also be half-witch. " Let me get dressed first " Steve quickly dressed and prepared himself with many tools some stolen from Connor his former foster parent. He walked down the street with Jeremy who looked caught up in his own thoughts. Steve fiddled with his cheap blade and whistled a few tones. " Jeremy I think this is it " He stopped in front of a beautiful mansion that was so huge about 200 people could fit in it. " How does an a Werewolf/Witch Hybrid manage to get this much money " Jeremy looked as surprise as Steve who was preparing to invade the house and take down at least a few of his minions. Jeremy estimated there were about 12 revived hybrids and 2 Mikaelsons. He moved to the window on the right side of the house. He spotted the Original Finn. He took out his bow & arrow and prepared it with the remains of a white oak tree ashes. He loaded it and than shot through the window. The arrow hit Finn in the chest and he collasped to the ground most likely not dead. " Nice Try fools " A hand grabbed Steve's neck and threw him onto the ground and stomped on his chest, while Jeremy was already dazed. Steve talked through gasps , " Yo-you must.....be Mal-El " He reached for his stake but Mal-El had already knocked him out cold with one punch. Steve woke up in a garbage can and balled his fists. A vampire was in front of the garbage can and was feeding from a girl, he did not know how any other vampires existed other than the ones he knew of. He reached for his weapons but none were there. He went for his sock stake and found it. He leapt up and tackled the vampire. " LIttle brat who are you? " Your worst nightmare.....A hunter of the FIVE!! " He threw himself at the vampires legs and stabbed him. He felt hands grip his shoulders and he found himself flying into the wall. He felt blood trickle from his forehead and he wiped it off. " My worst nightmare... Oh Please " The vampire had revealed his true from and reached for Steve's wrist. Steve faked like he died. The vampire suddenly stopped and looked at Steve, " You die on me you arrogant hunter " He cackled like the devil he was and than roared with joy. He turnt around and there was his huge mistake. " Aren't vampires able to sense if a human is dead or not " Steve jumped up and staked the vampire in the back and than pushed it through all the way. " Ain't over yet bloodsucker " Steve spun around the man and stood in front of him. He pulled out the stake and stuck it in the heart of the vampire. The vampire turned grey and died. A tattoo appeared on the arm of Steve who was unaware. He finally glanced at the body but caught the attention of his tattoo. ''Since when did I have a tattoo. ''He touched it and a burning rage for the death of all vampire burned inside Steve. Category:Ant22 Category:Fanfiction